What I Have Left
What I Have Left is the fifth episode of the third season of and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. Synopsis DARK MAGIC After being marked by The Hollow’s dark magic, both Jake and Jeffery experience the symptoms of a malevolent haunting, forcing the two adversaries on a violent collision course. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Christopher head out to speak with Zander after Charlotte uncovers a mysterious link between the dark magic and Jake's wolf pack. Finally, as an exhausted Christopher risks his own life to cure Jake’s infection, a guilt-ridden Brooklyn must decide whether to honor her hippocratic oath and help Christopher – or flee the Chamberlain's forever. Cast Main Cast * Chris Wood as Jake Chamberlain/Christopher Chamberlain * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain * Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux Recurring Cast * Odette Annable as Brooklyn Chamberlain * Austyn Johnson as Elizabeth Chamberlain Guest Cast * Ewan McGregor as Hectate (flashback)/The Hollow Co Starring * Anniston Price as Jessica Chamberlain * Tinsley Price as Jupiter Chamberlain Trivia *This is the first episode of the season in which Graysin does not appear. *Christopher has created a weapon other than a White Oak Stake to kill Jeffery, an Upgraded Original Vampire. *Charlotte realizes that The Hollow, for some reason, has targeted the Marshall family over the centuries, including using Alexander's father to murder her parents. She tells Zander that she believes that it's not through the Marshall family and she believes it wants to finish the job by killing her and Elizabeth. *The Hollow used the illusions of someone that is hated or feared to manipulate Jake and Jeffery. Hectate for the former and Christopher for the latter. *The Hollow is revealed to have been trapped in an unknown dimension through unknown means and was awakened when Julia destroyed the connection of the Ancestral Plane five years earlier. *Jeffery's blood is used by the Hollow to create thorns capable of killing an Original with one scratch. *The Hollow is now able to manifest as a black incorporeal form with pale glowing blue eyes. Quotes |-|Promo= :'Jeffery: "Ever since the bayou, something is off." :Hectate: "Today you will die at the hands of Jeffery unless you kill your enemy first!." :'Jake: "I've been infected by some depraved ghost. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." |-|Trailer= :Jeffery: "Ever since the bayou, something is off. I think it's anchored to me." :Hectate: "Today you will die at the hands of Jeffery unless you kill your enemy first!." :Jake: "I've been infected by some depraved ghost. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." :Christopher: "Your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Jeffery is seeing something similar..." :Jake: "Then we are all on the chopping block. Neither of us is to leave until one of us dies." |-|Sneak Peek= :Christopher: "Tell me again what happened at this ritual." :Jake: "I fought evil and I saved children. I should be given a medal instead I've been infected by some depraved ghost." :Christopher: "I know purging spells and cleansing rituals, so I can fix this. In the meantime, have you considered that you're not the only one infected?" :Jake: "Jeffery was exposed as well." :Christopher: "In your visions, our father's goading you to kill your enemy. If Jeffery is seeing something similar..." :Jake: "Then we are all on the chopping block." :Christopher: "I need to purify you both." :Jake: "No, not yet. If the Hollow can look into me, then I can look back at it. Find out what it is, what it wants." :Christopher: "It's too dangerous." :Jake: "This thing came after Elizabeth." :Christopher: "Fine. I'll give you an hour and something else. The means to kill the unkillable king of Los Angeles. Jeffery comes after you, use this. You're mad I kept a secret from you, fine, chastise me once you've made it through the day." |-|Scene= :Jake: "Elizabeth?" :Hectate: "Today you will die at the hands of Jeffery unless you kill your enemy first!." :Elizabeth: "Dad? We're ready to go, are you coming?" Multimedia Soundtrack See also }} Category:Season Three Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide